Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Magia
Prolog Wyspa Berk. Wyspa jak wyspa, nic nowego się nie działo. Kowal kuł miecze, jakieś dzieci zakładały się kto w przyszłości zabije więcej smoków, a żona wodza rodziła dziecko… No właśnie rodziła dziecko!!! Przed ich domem zgromadził się tłum ludzi, wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć dziecko potężnego wodza Wandali. Po parunastu minutach, dziecko przyszło na świat, jednak było takie wątłe i słabe. W końcu było wcześniakiem, ale wódz i tak się tym nie przejmował. Dziecko było bardzo wesołe, machało rączkami na wszystkie strony, gdy nagle z jego dłoni wydostała się wielka iskra, uderzająca i rozbijająca dzban. Między wikingami zaczęły chodzić szepty, że to czarodziej i trzeba się go pozbyć, lecz jego ojciec nie zgodził się na to. Dziecko nazwano Czkawką. Młody dorastał. Nikt go nie lubił, oprócz matki i miejscowego kowala Pyskacza. Chodź Czkawka często dzięki magii pomagał wikingom, nadal go nie tolerowano. Raz próbował zabić (dzięki mocą) smoka, ale zranił przy tym jednego mieszkańca wioski. Jego ojciec się go wstydził, a dzieci z jego rocznika wyśmiewały i poniżały. Jednak w wieku 15 lat, jego życie się zmieniło… Opowieść Wstałem jak zwykle wcześniej niż moi rodzice, ubrałem się w mój ulubiony kombinezon (ten z JWS2 , tyle, że bez skrzydeł) i wyszedłem na spacer. Cała wioska jeszcze spała, no oprócz mnie i Pyskacza siedzącego już w kuźni. Idąc dalej, zauważyłem ,że parę Straszliwców Straszliwych, wykradających ryby ze spiżarni. Machnąłem ręką, aby rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, lecz nie udało się i podpaliłem budynek. Smoczki odleciały, a ja starałem się zgasić ogień, lecz tylko go pogorszyłem. Po chwili przy spalonym już budynku stawiła się cała wioska, a na jej czele, zdenerwowany ojciec. Co ty wyrabiasz!? Chciałem przepędzić smoki, wykradały nam jedzenie! I przy okazji pozbawiłeś wioski jedzenia! Przepraszam. Co mi z twoich przeprosin! Wiesz co, od dawna otrzymuje wiele listów, sprawie szkole magii, jednak zawsze sobie to darowałem, lecz teraz zmieniłem zdanie. Jeszcze dziś wieczorem, poproszę tamtych nauczycieli, aby po ciebie przyleciały! … Dobrze tato.- Powiedziałem ze smutkiem. Zacząłem iść w stronę domu, jednak musiała dołączyć do Mnie ta wredna banda Smarka. sączysmark>Co tam wróżko, a może wyczarujesz Mi tutaj bukiet kwiatów… A no tak zapomniałem, nie umiesz. Zdenerwował Mnie tym. Odwróciłem się do niego i przed jego nogami, ręką wyczarowałem błyskawicę. Smark odskoczył wystraszony w tył. Masz racje, nie umiem wyczarować kwiatów, ale umiem tworzyć pioruny. Po czym dumnie odwróciłem się do nich plecami i kontynuowałem drogę do domu. Przy stole siedziała mama, czytała jakąś książkę, chyba ciekawą , bo nawet nie zwróciła na Mnie uwagi. Hej mamo! (dopiero się skapnęła) O witaj synku. Jak tam poranek, jadłeś już coś? Czyli nie słyszałaś? Czego? Ojciec wysyła Mnie do jakiejś szkoły magii, czy coś takiego. Słucham!? Ja sobie zaraz z Nim pogadam! Nie spokojnie, ja nawet chce tam jechać. W końcu będę ze swoimi. Przecież jesteś ze swoimi. Mamo, dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest. Chce się nauczyć kontrolować tą moc, a z rokiem ona jest coraz silniejsza. Ale jesteś tego pewny? Tak mamo… No dobra, to ja idę się pakować. Do zobaczenia. Dobrze. Do widzenia. Pobiegłem na górę. Szczerze to sam nie wiedziałem czy się cieszyć, czy smucić. Z jednej strony będę z innymi czarodziejami i nie będę czuł się tak obco, a z drugiej strony, to przez tyle lat będę oddalony od rodziny, chociaż za kim bym tęsknił. No może trochę za matką, ale dam sobie radę. Z szafy wyjąłem dużą walizkę i spakowałem tam mój kombinezon (bo przebrał się w zieloną koszule i brązowe spodnie), dwa szkicowniki, parę projektów, ołówki, kompas i parę ubrań. Potem usiadłem na walizce, aby ją zamknąć, tylko, że przy mojej masie, nie dało rady, więc, postarałem się wyczarować coś cięższego. Pomachałem ręką i wyczarowałem średni głaz. Nie za bardzo o to mi chodziło, ale może być. Zamknąłem zawiasy walizki, po czym usiadłem na łóżku i myślałem jak będzie w tej nowej szkole. W sumie co to jest. My mamy treningi, ale o tej „szkole” to pierwszy raz słyszę. Nie myśląc o tym dalej, wyskoczyłem przez okno i pobiegłem do lasu. Chciałem jeszcze raz przejść się po tych pięknych miejscach. Minąłem nawet swoją zniszczoną skałę, dlaczego zniszczoną? A więc, jak miałem 10 lat, to chciałem nauczyć się kontrolować moc i codziennie tu przychodziłem i uczyłem na tej wielkiej skale. Jednak pewnego dnia, udało Mi się wyczarować piorun, który zniszczył skałę, łamiąc ją na pół. Byłem nawet trochę zadowolony z tego, ale gdy pokazałem to wiosce, to od razu zaczęły się oburzenia i pretensje, więc od tamtej pory już nie uczę się nowych sztuczek. Pochodziłem tak jeszcze z parę godzin, po czym wróciłem do domu. Patrząc na słońce był już wieczór, więc wziąłem do ręki rączkę walizki, zszedłem na dół i przy okazji pożegnałem się z matką, po czym udałem się do portu. Czekał już tam na mnie ojciec z Pyskaczem. Z obojętnością podszedłem do nich i patrzyłem na morze. Jesteś gotowy? Raczej tak… A w ogóle co Cię tak nagle zacząłem Cię obchodzić? Czkawka, wiesz, że to tylko i wyłącznie dla Twojego dobra… Dla mojego-powiedział kpiąc- chyba waszego. Wszędzie jestem tylko niebezpieczeństwem, nikogo nie obchodzi, że nawet jak uczyłem się kontrolować moc, to i tak powinno się Mnie wygnać lub zabić! Ale przecież wiesz, że tak nie myślę. Nie wiem co ty sobie tam myślisz, a teraz mało Mnie to obchodzi. Czkawka, jeśli nie chcesz płynąć do tej „szkoły” magii, to nie musisz… Zgodzę się z Pyskaczem… Przepraszam, po prostu dziś rano mnie poniosło. Nic się nie stało, ale i tak chce płynąć do tej „szkoły”. Ale dlaczego? Bo ch ce być ze swoimi. Ale… Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ przed nami wylądowały na miotłach dwie bardzo ładne kobiety, z czarnymi włosami i sympatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Podeszły powoli do zaskoczonego ojca i zamurowanego Pyskacza. Mnie tam już nic nie zdziwi. Witam, nazywam się Emma, a to moja przyjaciółka Wanda. Przylecieliśmy po Czkawkę, jeśli się nie mylę. Wyszedłem za dwóch mężczyzn. Tak, to ja. Miło nam Cię poznać. A więc jakim żywiołem się posługujesz? Żywiołem? Tak. Ogniem, Wodą, Ziemią czy Powietrzem? Przykro mi , ale nie wiem. Nie dane mi było ćwiczyć nad mocami. Nic nie szkodzi, dowiemy się tego na miejscu. A więc, ruszamy? Tak, możemy ruszać. Żegnaj tato, żegnaj Pyskacz. Żegnaj synu. Pożegnaliśmy się, po czym usiadłem za Panią Wandą na miotle, która po chwili wzbiła się w powietrze. Lecieliśmy bardzo szybko, po drodze również dużo rozmawialiśmy. Dowiedziałem się, że Moją wychowawczynią będzie Pani Emma, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło, ponieważ polubiłem ją. Jest taka miła, nawet nie zwraca uwagi na to, że jestem ciamajdowaty i kompletnie nie znam się na magii. Lecieliśmy tak jeszcze z trzy godziny, kiedy na horyzoncie zauważyłem wielką wyspę. Nie miała ona drewnianych domków, tylko wielkie betonowe budynki i coś zwane rynkiem. Nawet ładnie tam było, mógłbym tam zostać na zawsze, gdy jednak nagle przed nami zaczął lecieć Koszmar Pomocnik z jeźdźcem. Bardzo się tym zdziwiłem, może oni wykorzystują smoki do ciężkiej roboty, czy coś. Pani Emmo, dlaczego tamten chłopak leciał na smoku? W Magicland przyjaźnimy się ze smokami. Masz szczęście, ponieważ jutro odbywa się adopcja smoków i będziesz mógł sobie jakiegoś wybrać. Ja chyba jednak podziękuje, na Berk zabijamy smoki i nie jesteśmy do nich pozytywnie nastawieni. No trudno, tylko pamiętaj nie atakuj smoków. One nic ci nie zrobią. Dobrze, obiecuje. Po chwili wylądowaliśmy na rynku. Podeszła do Nas ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w moim wieku. Obok niej szedł różowo-limonowy Koszmar Pomocnik. Przyznaje trochę się przestraszyłem, ale nie atakowałem, on z resztą też. Dziewczyna przywitała się i przedstawiła jako Luna. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Skoro jesteś tu nowy, to chodź wybierzemy Ci różdżkę i parę innych rzeczy. Tylko, że nie mam pieniędzy. Spokojnie, wszystko co potrzebne jest czarodziejowi w Magicland dostaniesz za darmo. No chodź, wsiadaj. –powiedziała wskakując na grzbiet smoka. Wiesz ,chyba wolałbym jednak pospacerować. Niech zgadnę, jesteś z wyspy, na której zabijali smoki? Skąd wiesz? Ja też z takiej pochodzę. Nie musisz się bać Kła, jest niegroźny, ale możemy się przejść. Dzięki. Przechodząc między ulicami, zauważyłem jakiegoś przystojnego lalusia. Miał blond włosy do szyi i opaskę na głowie. Jak tak na niego patrzeć to przypomniał Sączysmarka, ale kto wie jaki jest naprawdę. Za nim stał Szeptozgon, a przed Nim jakiś tłum. O co chodzi z tym kolesiem? Ehh, to Aron. Uważa się za najlepszego czarodzieja, ponieważ jako jedyny wytresował Szepczącą Śmierć i kontroluje wiatr z ogniem. A właśnie, a ty jaki masz żywioł, bo ja wodę. Nie wiem. Mam się tutaj tego dowiedzieć. Ok, to po dobraniu różdżki pójdziemy do takiego testerium. Tam odkrywa się swój żywioł. Świetny pomysł. Ok, to tutaj. –powiedziała wskazując na drewniane, wielkie drzwi –idź do tego faceta, przy ladzie, a ja pójdę do tego testerium zarezerwować pokój. Dobrze, do zobaczenia. Powiedziałem, po czym wszedłem do środka. Tak jak mówiła Luna, przy ladzie stał starszy człowiek. Podszedłem do niego. Dzień dobry! Witam! Szukasz pewnie jakiejś różdżki. Na pewno się jakaś znajdzie. Starzec podszedł do paru półek i z każdej sięgnął po kartoniku. Następnie równo poukładał je w rzędzie na ladzie. No dobrze, to teraz wystaw rękę. To pudełko, z którego wydostanie się różdżka, jest już Twoja. Pokiwałem głową, na znak zrozumienia, po czym tak jak powiedział starzec. Żadne się nawet nie ruszyło, co zmartwiło oboje czarodziei. Nagle obok sprzedawcy przeleciała różdżka, która po chwili wylądował w moich dłoniach. Ucieszyłem się, że w końcu się udało, ale po minie starca nie byłem tego taki pewien. Czy coś nie tak? Nie tylko, że ta różdżka nigdy się jeszcze nie ruszała. Należała ona do bardzo słynnego Czarodzieja, ale po jego śmierci, razem z nim zamarła, aż do dziś. Jesteś bardzo niezwykłym chłopcem. Dziękuje, do widzenia! Do widzenia. Odpowiedział, po czym wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Luny jeszcze nie było, więc jeszcze raz dokładnie obejrzałem różdżkę. Była ona cała biała, na rączce był wizerunek głowy Nocnej Furii, a nad nim czarny pazur. Reszta była przyozdobiona jakimiś kręconymi liniami. Była naprawdę wspaniała, chciałem jej użyć, ale właśnie przybiegła do mnie Luna, więc sobie darowałem. Czkawka, chodź szybko, zarezerwowałam pokój na za pięć minut. Musimy tam szybko pobiec! Ok! No to już w drogę! Wystartowaliśmy i omijając ludzi w mgnieniu oka byliśmy na miejscu. Luna pokazała jakąś karteczkę recepcjoniście, po czym weszliśmy do środka. Były tam trzy pokoje. Weszliśmy do środkowego, ponieważ reszta była zajęta. Luna została na zewnątrz. Przez okienko, powiedziała jak będzie wszystko przebiegać. Po wytłumaczeniu, stanąłem na podeście. Za mną, przede mną i po lewej i prawej stronie pojawiły się niewielkie głazy. Na jednym była kula wody, na drugim ogień, trzecim małe tornado, a czwartym kupka ziemi. Musiałem zobaczyć, które z przedmiotów się we Mnie wchłonie, robiąc Mi coś ala tatuaż na prawej ręce. Podszedłem do ognia. Dotknąłem go, a ten się we mnie wchłonął, robiąc obrazek płomyka na ręce. Ucieszyłem się, wiedząc, jaki żywioł posiadam. Luna za okienkiem biła mi brawo i cieszyła razem ze Mną. Nagle kula wody, ziemia i tornado, z własnej woli uniosły się wyżej i razem wchłonęły we Mnie, tworząc kolejne tatuaże. Nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy, więc po wyjściu udałem się do nowej przyjaciółki. Widziałaś to? Co to było? Pokaż prawą rękę. Odsłoniłem rękaw do łokcia. Zdziwiłem się widokiem pięciu znamion, Luna z resztą też. (nadal w szoku) Wiesz co to oznacza… Czkawka, ty panujesz nad wszystkimi żywiołami, tylko nie wiem co oznacza ten piąty w kształcie pioruna. Umiem też tworzyć błyskawice i pioruny. Nie no, jak ja na kogoś trafie to zawsze mam farta, ale nigdy nie miałam, go aż tak dużego. Teraz jesteś milion razy lepszy od Arona, jeszcze tylko wytresujesz smoka i będzie git. Yyy, co powiesz na, może… Zmiennoskrzydłego, albo nie, Tajfumerang! Yyy, nie obraź się, ale ja nie chce mieć smoka. Nie za bardzo za nimi przepadam. Szkoda. No dobrze, to chodź, pokażę Ci Twój pokój. Poszedłem za Nią. Minęliśmy parę ciekawych sklepów z księgami lub narzędziami, miotłami i eliksirami. W końcu doszliśmy do wielkiego budynku. Weszliśmy na szczęście na pierwsze piętro, a tam do mieszkania. Było to moje własne mieszkania, choć było już wystrojone, bardzo mi się podobało. Tyle przestrzeni i w ogóle. Usiadłem na kanapie oglądając dalej. Podoba Ci się? Tak i to bardzo! To się cieszę, bo to ja urządzałam. Wiedziałam o nowym uczniu, więc postanowiłam oszczędzić mu roboty. Dzięki, a ty gdzie mieszkasz? Naprzeciwko, więc w razie potrzeby zapraszam. A i tylko się nie przestrasz, bo Kieł bardzo broni mieszkania i może trochę warczeć, ale spokojnie, ciebie bardzo polubił. Jeszcze raz dzięki. Nie ma za co. A i jutro na ósmą masz być gotowy na lekcję. Wszystkie książki i plan lekcji masz w szafce w komodzie. Przyjdę po Ciebie, to pójdziemy razem. Do jutra! Ok. To pa! Pożegnaliśmy się, po czym wyszła. Pooglądałem jeszcze mieszkanie, po czym zerknąłem na plan lekcji. Poniedziałek: Alchemia, Zajęcia z Magii x2 i Lekcja żywiołu. Ciekawe, co to jest to ostatnie, ale i tak dowiem się jutro. Przejrzałem książki, po czym spakowałem potrzebne do torby. Następnie poszedłem po walizkę i wypakowane szkice i zapisane notesy schowałem do szuflady w biurku, a jeden nowy wziąłem ze sobą, po czym położyłem się na łóżku i narysowałem na nim te pięć znaków z prawej ręki. Następnie je opisałem razem z dzisiejszymi przeżyciami. Denerwowałem się pierwszym dniem szkoły, ale wiedziałem ,że będzie tam Luna i zmartwienia przeszły. Narysowałem ją na drugiej stronie razem z Kłem. Nawet wydawał się przyjazny, ale co by powiedział ojciec, jakby dowiedział się, ze przyjaźnie się ze smokiem. Gdy skończyłem, odłożyłem notes na półkę i poszedłem się umyć, po czym położyłem się ponownie na łóżku i zasnąłem. Następnego ranka obudziłem się punkt siódma. Wziąłem prysznic, założyłem swój ulubiony kombinezon i zacząłem przygotowywać śniadanie. Nagle do środka weszła Luna. Przyjaźnie się do niej uśmiechnąłem i zaprosiłem do stołu. Razem zjedliśmy śniadanie , po czy wziąłem torbę i udaliśmy się do tej „szkoły”. Był to wielki, biały budynek z oknami i wieloma drzwiami. W środku było pełno szafek na książki, miejsc na przechowywanie mioteł i chyba żłobek dla smoków, na czas lekcji właściciela. Poszedłem za Luną, jak okazało się ,że jesteśmy w jednej klasie. Zaprowadziła mnie do wielkiego pokoju z wieloma substancjami i takimi tam chemicznymi bzdetami. Usiadłem koło niej w ławce i czekaliśmy na nauczyciela, którym okazała się być Pani Wanda. Klasowo przywitaliśmy się i zaczęliśmy lekcje. Alchemiczka wyjaśniła nam działanie każdego z istniejących substancji. Nawet nie sądziłem, że może być to, aż takie łatwe. Substancje takie w kolorach czerwieni, służą do eliksirów ognistych, blado-niebieskie i niebieskie, do wodnych, zielone- ziemne i białe i szare –powietrzne, a potem jeszcze parę, nieżywiołowych. Innym chyba to jakoś nie wchodziło do głowy. W pewnym momencie, na końcu klasy zauważyłem tak zwanego Arona. Nie wydawał się, aż tak narcyzowaty. Może nie jest odbiciem Sączysmarka i można z nim się normalnie przyjaźnić, to okaże się później, ponieważ nauczycielka podała nam mini garnuszki w których mieliśmy zrobić wodne tornada. Niektórym nie wychodziło, a jeszcze innym woda wybuchała w twarz, ja jednak do gorącej wody wsypałem trochę szarej substancji, dzięki której nad garnkiem lewitowało nieduże tornado. Następnie, nasypałem w nie i do wody niebieskiej substancji i wyszło. Wszyscy do Mnie podeszli i podziwiali udany projekt. Pani Wanda pochwaliła mła, a ten cały Aron nie okazał się być taki zły, ponieważ pogratulował mi i zaproponował przyjaźń, co jak widać nie za bardzo zadowoliło Lunę. Ponownie usiadłem na krześle. Luna, czy coś nie tak? Nie, nic. Tylko nie myślałam ,że ,aż tak szybko do tego dojdzie. Czego? Że Mój przyjaciel będzie przyjaźnił się z moim byłym chłopakiem. Co? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Jak chcesz to mogę się do niego nie odzywać lub coś… Nie, to nic. Masz prawo się z nim przyjaźnić. Między nami jest spoko, tylko jeszcze nieraz trudno mi uwierzyć, że z nim zerwałam. Nic do niego nie czuje, ale mam taką pustkę w sercu. To nie znaczy, że jeśli nie jesteście parę, to nie możecie się przyjaźnić. –powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem. Wiesz co, masz racje. Powiedziała po czym wstała i poszła na tył klasy. Podeszła do Arona i zaczęli rozmawiać, tylko nie słyszałem o czym. Po jakiś dwóch minutach, przyjacielsko się przytulili i dziewczyna wróciła do naszej ławki. Dziękuje. Nie ma za co. Po skończonej lekcji udaliśmy się na lekcję o magii, którą nie będę was zanudzał. Znów byłem najlepszy z Luną i Aronem. Po tych dwóch lekcjach, poszliśmy na obiad. Usiedliśmy razem przy stoliku rozmawiając. A więc Czkawka skąd pochodzisz? Z Berk, a wy? Ja od zawsze mieszkałem tutaj. A ja u Berserków, do których nie mam zamiaru wracać. Tu mi jest dobrze. A jakim żywiołem się posługujesz? No podobno według Luny to niezwykłe ale… Odwinąłem do łokcia rękaw, pokazując pięć znamion. Pięcioma. Nie no gościu szacun. Tylko co oznacza ten piorun. Umiem posługiwać się błyskawicami. A właśnie, więc na którą lekcje idziesz, skoro masz wszystkie żywioły? Może chodzić po 15 min. Na każdej. Przynajmniej ja tak robię ,tyle, że po 22min. Niezły pomysł, tylko muszę powiedzieć Pani Emmie, bo pytała jaki mam żywioł. Matka mi powtarzała, że żywiołem mojego ojca jest piwo i wino. Wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy i po skończonym posiłku udałem się do sali mojej wychowawczyni. Dzień dobry Pani Emmo! O witaj Czkawka. Słyszałam, że bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz. Podobno tak. Przyszedłem powiadomić panią jaki mam żywioł. No pochwal się. Ogień… Świetnie, akurat prowadzę lekcje o ogniu. Woda… Powietrze…. Ziemia…. I pioruny. Co? Pokaż prawą rękę. Odsłoniłem pięć znaków, jej oczy były wielkości talerzy, tyle, że pełne zachwytu i radości. Już jak Cię pierwszy raz ujrzałam, to wiedziałam ,że jesteś niezwykłym chłopcem. Tylko jak zrobić z twoimi zajęciami?... Może, 15 min. Na każdej. …W sumie może być. To na razie chodź na lekcje ognia, potem wody, a następnie jak będziesz chciał. Dobrze, dziękuje. Już miałem wychodzić, gdy… Czkawka! A co oznacza ten piorun? Umiem posługiwać się błyskawicami. Odpowiedziałem, ta miło się uśmiechnęła i wtem wyszedłem z pokoju. Przy wejściu, czekali już Aron z Luną. I co powiedziała? Że, bardzo dobrze i takie tam. Teraz idę na lekcje ognia, a wy? Ja na wody, więc spotkamy si po lekcji. Ja też idę na ogień, więc jak chcesz możemy siedzieć razem. Czemu by nie? Ok, chłopaki, to ja spadam. Czkawka, widzimy się u ciebie? A możemy wieczorem. Widziałem tutaj bardzo ładny las i chciałem pozwiedzać. Ok, to jakby co będę czekać u siebie. Ok, to na razie! Hej! I poszła. Ja poszedłem z Aronem w drugą stronę. A właśnie jeszcze raz dzięki, że udał Ci się przekonać Luną do przyjaźni. Wiele razy próbowałem, ale nigdy nie chciała. Nie ma za co… A jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń, jak udało Ci się wytresować tego Szeptozgona? Tak naprawdę, to wszyscy wiedzą, że znalazłem go parę lat temu, jak był jeszcze jajkiem i z tresowaniem nie było trudno. Nazywa się Głaz. Wszyscy uważają, że jestem taki niezwykły niczym Harry Potter, ale to nie prawda. Ty jesteś lepszy. Nie przesadzałbym aż tak. Ja w końcu nie mam i nie zamierzam mieć smoka. Szkoda. No dobra, chodźmy na lekcje. Tak jak mówił Aron usiedliśmy razem w ławce. Muszę powiedzieć, że ta lekcja nie była łatwa, ale na szczęście Mój przyjaciel mi i nie było tak najgorzej. Potem razem poszliśmy na zajęcia o powietrzu, tamto było już trochę łatwiejsze, a następnie sam na ziemię, tam poznałem takiego chłopaka imieniem Felix. Koleguje się z nim, jest bardzo miły i zabawny, ponoć ma Gronkla imieniem Hak, ale po tych 15min. Dołączyłem do Luny i tak spędziłem ostatnie minuty w szkole. Po lekcjach powiedziałem Aronowi i Lunie, że w domu będę za trzy-cztery godziny, po czym wziąłem surową rybę ze stołówki, w razie jakbym był głodny i pobiegłem do tego magicznego lasu. Co jakiś czas latały tam maleńkie wróżki, z którymi się bawiłem, albo trolle, z którymi grałem w golfa, był bardzo fajnie. Bawiąc się z Mią (mała wróżka), spadłem do jakiejś kotliny. Wstałem i otrzepałem się z ziemi, po czym rozejrzałem po okolicy. Na środku urwiska było małe jeziorko pełne ryb, a wokół świecące drzewa. Idąc kawałek dalej, podziwiałem resztę miejsca, gdy nagle usłyszałem jakiś pomruk z jaskini. Czym prędzej schowałem się za skałą i obserwowałem co się tam kryje. Pomyślałem ,że to smok, więc chciałem uciec, ale kiedy zobaczyłem jego pysk, coś mi mówiło, abym go obserwował. Po chwili wyszedł całkiem z jaskini i podszedł do jeziorka, próbując złowić rybę, ale nie udawało mu się. Aż tutaj słyszałem, jak burczy gadowi w brzuchu, więc wyjąłem rybę z torby i rzuciłem mu ją. Zauważył ją i powoli podszedł. Dokładnie obwąchał i zjadł, następnie się oblizał i węszył dalej. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy był już przy mnie i uważnie obserwował co robię. Był cały czarny jak noc, cztery pary uszy i cztery łapy, dwie czarne lotki i wielkie, zielone ,kocie oczy. Wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, co przede mną stoi… Nocna Furia!!!. Byłem blady jak ściana, strasznie się bałem, że to mój koniec, ale gad, podszedł, obwąchał i polizał mnie lekko, po czym wrócił do jaskini. Bardzo się tym zdziwiłem, przecież to był plujący piorunami i niosący śmierć smok. Może te gady nie atakują czarodziei. Jeszcze chwilę popatrzyłem w miejsce, w którym schował się smok, po czym wróciłem do miasta. Przechodząc przez rynek spotkałem Panią Emmę i Wandę. Podszedłem do nich. Dobry wieczór! O witaj Czkawka! I jak było na pierwszym dniu szkoły? Było świetnie. Mam już przyjaciół i nawet nieźle mi idzie. Bardzo się cieszymy. A i jeszcze coś, jak wyglądają Nocna Furie? Nocne Furie!? Dziecko nikt nigdy nie widział tego smoka! Nawet najsilniejsi czarodzieje na świecie, zginali podczas walki lub próby tresury go! Ale dlaczego się o to pytasz? Yyy, słyszałem jak jakieś dzieciaki gadały o tym smoku i tak się zacząłem zastanawiać. No dobrze, to wracaj już do domu. Dobrze, dziękuje i do jutra! Do widzenia! Pobiegłem do swojego mieszkania na ulicy Pyłkowej i wypakowałem wszystkie książki , szukając w nich informacji na temat tresury smoków. Nigdzie jednak nic o tym nie było, same „jak zrobić taki i taki eliksir” lub „jak wysoko nie latać na miotle” i nic poza tym. Rezygnując, zjadłem szybko kolacje i odrobiłem pracę domową, po czym położyłem się spać. Następnego ranka, razem z przyjaciółmi zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy do szkoły. Znów te same lekcje co wczoraj, ale nieźle się bawiłem, poza tym, że ciągle myślałem o tej Nocnej Furii i dlaczego ja jeszcze żyję. Po skończonych lekcjach wymknąłem się ponownie do lasu, tyle, że po drodze, kupiłem kosz ryb. Kiedy byłem na miejscy, ześliznąłem się z kamiennej ścianki i zacząłem szukać smoka. Powoli zerknąłem do jaskini, w której najwyraźniej mieszka, ale tam też go nie było. Może poleciał i już nie wróci. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno i już miałem iść, kiedy poczułem ciepłe powietrze na karku. Powoli się obróciłem i zobaczyłem tego samego smoka, co wczoraj. Zdjąłem kosz z pleców i podałem gadowi. Niepewnie podszedł i zerknął co jest zawartością, a następnie zaczął pałaszować jedzenie, gdy ja przez ten czas dokładnie go obejrzałem. Następnie usiadłem na drugim końcu kotliny i z drewna ułożyłem stosik. Próbowałem zapalić go magią, ale nie wychodziło, gdy nagle koło mnie położyła się już najedzona Nocna Furia i w podziękowaniu podpaliła me dzieło. Ostrożnie pogłaskałem go po pyszczku, a ten domagał się pieszczot, wtem zobaczyłem, że nie ma zębów. Ej, mały, myślałem, że masz zęby. Smok usiadł i z otwartą pyskiem pokazał, że umie wsuwać i wysuwać zęby. Łał, jesteś niesamowity. Może nazwę Cię Szczerbatek, co? Smokowi najwyraźniej się podobało, bo skakał i mruczał z radości. Pobawiłem się z nim jeszcze z trzy godzinki i dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, że wytresowałem smoka. Było to bardzo miłe uczucie, że ma takiego smoczego przyjaciela. Przypomniało mi się, że wszyscy czarodzieje latali na smokach, więc ja może też spróbuje. Szczerbatek, a co powiesz na pierwszy lot z jeźdźcem? Smok pokiwał głową na tak, po czym ostrożnie na niego wsiadłem, w końcu pierwszy raz siedzę na tym wielkiej jaszczurce. Nie miałem za bardzo czego się trzymać, więc objąłem szyje Szczerbatka, po czym delikatnie wystartował. Wzbiliśmy się wysoko w chmury, wiatr roztrzepywał moje kasztanowe włosy, a wilgotne u góry powietrze osiadało mi na twarzy. Smok lekko przyśpieszył, co bardzo nam się podobało, jak najszybciej przelecieliśmy nad miasteczkiem, ale nikt nas nie zauważył i dobrze, nie wiem jak zareagują na Nocną Furię. Lecieliśmy razem tak jeszcze z godzinkę, po czym wróciliśmy nad Magiczną Polankę (tak nazywa się to Urwisko). Tam pożegnałem się z przyjacielem i wróciłem do domu. To był naprawdę niezwykły dzień, w notatniku opisałem go i narysowałem parę obrazków Szczerbatka i siedzącego na nim mnie. Lecąc jednak, nie było mi za wygodnie, więc poszedłem do sklepu i zamiarem kupienia siodła, ale nie było tam takich jakiego potrzebowałem, więc kupiłem tylko materiały i sam je zrobiłem. Na koniec po lewej stronie wypaliłem napis „C&S” czyli Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Dzieło schowałem pod łóżko, po czym zasnąłem, nie mogłem się doczekać jutra, ponieważ mamy wolne od zajęć z powodu jakiegoś wyjazdu pedagogicznego. Rankiem jak najszybciej zjadłem śniadanie i zostawiłem Lunie wiadomość, że poleciałem z Panią Wandą na jakąś wycieczkę zapoznawczą, po czym udałem się do Szczerbatka. Gdy doszedłem, akurat jadł złowione ryby. Po skończeniu, założyłem mu siodło i polecieliśmy. Teraz o wiele wygodniej się leciało, robiliśmy sztuczki i akrobacje przez cały dzień, aż nagle podczas ostatniej sztuczki spadłem i leciałem ku morzu. Krzyczałem ze strachu, widziałem, że Szczerbek leci za mną, ale zamknąłem oczy ze strachu i czekałem na śmierć. Nagle poczułem, że coś mnie łapie, otworzyłem zielone gałki oczne i zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. W ostatniej chwili złapał mnie i podrzuca na grzbiet. Aby jednak tego nie powtórzyć, wylądowaliśmy na Polance i tam się bardziej uspokoiłem, po czym wróciłem do miasteczka. I tak minęło kolejne 6 miesięcy. Wiele się dowiedziałem o Nocnych Furiach i w ogóle, i jeszcze dziś dostanę nowy plan lekcji i drugi semestr. Jutro mam: Latanie na miotle (proste), alchemia (banał) i WOS (tego to ja nie znam). Pobiegłem do Luny i Arona zapytać co to jest. Znalazłem im przy fontannie, tulących się do siebie. A właśnie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że znów są razem. Hej, sorry ,że przeszkadzam, ale co to jest WOS? To w skrócie Wiedza o Smokach. Ty chyba nie będziesz musiał na to chodzić, skoro nie masz smoka. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mi pomysł, przyprowadzenia do szkoły Szczerbatka i chyba tak zrobię. Jurto, każdy przyprowadzi Swojego smoka, więc nie bój się, bo będą tam naprawdę przeróżne rodzaje. „Na pewno”- pomyślałem- nie no przyjdę, chociaż popatrzeć. To fajnie! A i co dostałeś oceny na koniec pierwszego semestru? Tak: Alchemia 6 Latanie na miotle 5+, Żywioły 5 i ZZM (Zajęcia z magii) 6. To gratuluje. Ja mam podobne oceny. A ja te same co Czkawka. Ciekawe dlaczego? –powiedziała sarkastycznie. Bardzo śmieszne! Wszyscy zachichotaliśmy, po czym wróciliśmy do swoich domów. Teleportowałem się (nauczyłem się w szkole) do Szczerbatka, aby powiedzieć mu o planie. Ten się ucieszył, że pozna moich przyjaciół, po czym zjadł przyniesione przeze mnie rybki i zasnął. Ja zrobiłem to samo po powrocie do domu. Rano założyłem swój ulubiony kostium i spakowałem książki oraz kanapki do torby. Śniadanie zjem na miejscu. Wchodząc do szkoły było naprawdę wiele smoków: Gronkle, Koszmary Pomocniki, Straszliwce Straszliwe, Zębacze i Zębirogi. W oddali zauważyłem Szepcącą Śmierć, to pewnie Głaz. Szybko podbiegłem do niego. Znalazłem tam Arona z Luną. Przywitałem się, po czym razem udaliśmy się do sali. Lekcje minęły normalnie, już nie mogłem się doczekać min wszystkich kiedy przyprowadzę Szczerbatka. Minęły już prawie wszystkie zajęcia, jeszcze tylko WOS. Przy wejściu do Sali od tych zajęć spotkałem Arona. I co wchodzisz? Yyy, tak, tak pewnie. Czemu by nie? Widzę, że się denerwujesz. Co?! Ja?! Nigdy! (zachichotał) Ok, to ja już wchodzę ,idziesz? Tak, tylko, że zaraz. Yyy, zapomniałem czegoś z szafki. Idź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę! Ok, jakby co to będę w pierwszym rzędzie! I pobiegłem. Poczekałem, aż wszyscy się rozejdą. Akurat zadzwonił dzwonek i nikogo już nie było w holu. Otworzyłem portal, którym wszedł Szczerbatek. Przywitałem go, po czym poprosiłem, aby nikogo nie atakował i nie warczał. Gdy już wszystko uzgodniliśmy, podeszliśmy do wielkich drewnianych drzwi. Zajrzałem przez szybkę. Obok Arona widziałem, miejsce. Pewnie je dla mnie zaklepał. Wziąłem jeszcze raz głęboki oddech, po czym otworzyłem drzwi. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem u boku, szliśmy schodkami do wyznaczonego dla mnie miejsca. Nauczyciel, jak i uczniowie z talerzami jak talerze patrzyli na nas, a raczej na Szczerbola z lekkim przerażeniem. No błagam, kiedy tu zamieszkałem to wszyscy nie bali się smoków oprócz mnie, a teraz jest na odwrót! Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, doszedłem do fotela usiadłem w nim. Chciałem wysłuchać lekcji, ale jeszcze zdębiała nauczyciela musiała się otrząsnąć, z resztą jak wszyscy. Nieswojo się czułem, gdy patrzyli jeszcze na mnie Aron z Luną. W końcu chłopak się otrząsnął. Cz… Czy… Czy to jest No… Nocna Furia? –pytał z lekkim strachem. Tak, a co? Spytałem spokojnie Czy ja mogłabym mieć w końcu normalnego przyjaciela! Mój chłopak panuje nad dwoma żywiołami i ma Szepczącą Śmierć i przyjaciela który panuje nad wszystkimi żywiołami plus bonusowym i do tego ma NOCNĄ FURIĘ!!! Luna spokojnie. Koleś…-powiedział z takim dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Trochę się wystraszyłem co powie- Szacun! Ucieszyłem się, po czym przybiłem żółwika Aronowi, głaskając po głowie Szczerbatka. Wtem nauczycielka się otrząsnęła. Yyy, Czkawka, zapraszam na scenę! Wstałem i razem ze Szczerbatkiem podeszliśmy do wychowawczyni. Czyli jak 6 miesięcy temu pytałeś o Nocną Furię, to skłamałeś mówiąc ,ze słyszałeś to od jakiś dzieciaków. No tak trochę. No dobrze, mam jeszcze parę pytań: 1. Jak udało Ci się wytresować tego smoka? 2. Czy nikomu nic nie zrobi? 3. Kiedy i gdzie go znalazłeś? 1. Jakoś tak po prostu. 2. Nie jest niegroźny. 3. 6 miesięcy temu na Magicznej Polanie i 4. Nazywa się Szczerbatek. Dobrze, tylko proszę Cię pilnuj go. Wiesz, ze Nocne Furię są niebezpieczne. Dobrze, spokojnie, on nic nikomu nie zrobi. Prawda mordko –powiedziałem głaszcząc smoka po pysku. Przez następne lata nic ciekawego się nie działo. Ludzie z Magicland przyzwyczaili się do Szczerbatka. Według nauczycieli w wszystkich bardzo się zmieniłem. No przyznaje, nabrałem trochę mięśni i w ogóle. Według wielu dziewczyn jestem bardzo przystojny. Magię opanowałem do perfekcji i razem z Aronem i Luną przeskoczyliśmy parę klas. Jesteśmy po skończonym na szóstkę Harwardzie i takie tam. Za niedługo zamierzam wrócić na Berk, ale nie jestem tego taki pewien na 100% , bo co wtedy zrobię ze Szczerbatkiem. Wpadłem na pomysł, że napiszę list do ojca. „ Drogo Ojcze! Niedługo mam zamiar wrócić na Berk, o ile się oczywiście zgodzisz, ale przylecą ze mną moi przyjaciele. Piszę ten list dlatego, że w miejscu którym tymczasowo mieszkam tresują smoki i Aron z Luną (imiona przyjaciół) posiadają je. Mam nadzieje, że to nic nie będzie przeszkadzać. Proszę wyślij mi wiadomość na podany poniżej adres. Ucałuj ode mnie też matkę i pozdrów Pyskacza. Wasz Czkawka.” Poniżej napisałem swój adres. Teraz tylko czekać, na odpowiedź. Po tygodniu czekania, otrzymałem odpowiedź: „Drogi Synu! Zdziwiłeś mnie trochę tą informacją o tresowaniu smoków. Po namowie wioski, zgodziłem się i z miłą chęcią przyjmiemy was wszystkich na Berk. Mama przesyła całusy. Do zobaczenia. Twój ojciec” Bardzo ucieszyła Mnie ta widomość. Od razu pobiegłem do przyjaciół powiadomić ich o locie na Berk. Ci się ucieszyli i razem ze mną zaczęli się pakować. Wieczorem byliśmy gotowi do drogi, która zajmie nam cała noc. Podczas drogi, starałem się namówić Arona z Luną, aby zamieszkali ze Mmną na Berk, aż w końcu po godzinnej kłótni zgodzili się. Ojciec chyba nie będzie miał mi tego za złe. O świcie byliśmy już na miejscu. Nic, a nic się tu nie zmieniło. Wylądowaliśmy w lesie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem i tam zostawiłem Szczerbatka. Na razie niech tam pobędzie, a ja przez ten czas z resztą poszliśmy do wioski. Na głównym placu czekała już na nas cała wioska. Wszyscy patrzyli w niebo wypatrując nas. Ja spokojnie podszedłem i stanąłem obok ojca, wpatrując się tak jak oni w górę. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem. No co czekamy? Na mojego syna. A jak on wygląda? (nadal wpatrywał się w niebo) Nie wiem jak wygląda teraz dokładnie, ale wiem, że kiepsko czaruje i przypomina rybki szkielet. O nie, jak się tak nie dam obrażać! Ej , to było nie miłe! Wtem ojciec popatrzył na mnie. Czkawka? Nie rybki szkielet, który kiepsko czaruje. –odpowiedziałem z niewielką złością. Wtedy nie wiem skąd przybiegła mama i mocno (naprawdę mocno) mnie przytuliła. Tak bardzo tęskniłam! Ja też mamo! Wybacz synku, za ten rybki szkielet i resztę. Po prostu jak cię znam, to zawszę wiedziałem ,że jesteś uparty i nie można nic w tobie zmienić. Tyle wspomnień… Wtem zauważyłem zdziwionego Sączysmarka. A pro po wspomnień. (wyjąłem różdżkę z prawego buta) Sączysmark, pamiętam, że pięć lat temu zamawiałeś u mnie kwiatki. Wtem delikatnie machnąłem różdżką, na Smarka spadł stos kłujących róż. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Widzę, że magię też opanowałeś… Wtem podszedł do Nas Aron z Luną ,a za nimi ich smoki Najlepiej na Harwardzie! Na Harwardzie!? To ty skończyłeś Harward? W pięć lat!? No jakoś tak wyszło. Wtem matka, zauważyła znamiona na mej ręce. Halibucie Straszliwy Czkawko Trzeci ile razy Ci powtarzałam, że nie masz prawa robić sobie tatuażów! (śmiejąc się z Luną) Halibut? Ha, ha, ha, tak bardzo śmieszne. Wracając, to nie tatuaż tylko znamiona o mych żywiołach. Każdy ma po jednym, ale Czkawka, ma ich aż 5. Jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie- powiedział głaszcząc Głaza. To wiedziałem, już kiedy się urodził. A tak w ogóle, widzę, że tresujecie smoki. A ty Czkawka nie masz swojego? Yyy, nie. –powiedziałem szybko. Czy aby na pewno. Spokojnie możesz nam go pokazać. Nie ważne jak mały jest, może się tu pokazać. Nikt go nie zaatakuje. Mały?-powiedziałem kpiąc- nie boje się, ze ktoś go zaatakuje, tylko czy on was nie zrani. Jesteś tego pewny? Tak, na 100%. Ok, tylko proszę mi tu podpisać (wyczarowałem przed nim kartkę u umową, a obok pióro z tuszem), że nie odpowiadam za straty spowodowane z jego powodu. Dobrze. –wziął pióro do ręki i podpisał, po czym umowa zniknęła. Ok. Zacząłem głośno gwizdać. Po chwili słychać było mój ulubiony świst. Sekundę później obok mnie wylądował Szczerbatek. Wszyscy jak nie mieli wielkich oczu, to byli bladzi jak ściana. No co przecież ostrzegałem. (otrząsnął się) Czy to jest to co ja myślę? Tak to Nocna Furia, imieniem Szczerbatek. Tamci to Luna i Aron i ich smoki Głaz i Kieł. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone